Between Enemy Lines
by perfectfemale
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Hermione who slips in and out of consciousness relives the past both of them cant hide from. See summary inside.DH


**Between Enemy Lines**

**Summary-** A mission gone wrong. Draco Malfoyand Hermione Grangerare on oposite sides of war but from a mistake, both of them relive there past. The past they can no longer hide from.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

She could feel her heart racing, pounding against her chest. As she was running through the clearing she could sense someone or possibly something chasing after her. Further and further she ran until she saw Stonehenge, her destination. She quickened her pace; faster and faster. She had to get there. 20 steps away………17…12…5…1, then she fell and blacked out into unconsciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hush whispers could be herd down the corridor as a male and a female discussed the situation laid out in front of them.

"You herd about the murder of one of ours at Stonehenge?"

"Of course who hasn't? Where was his partner?

"They got separated, that's all we know at the moment."

"Has anyone talked to Baldwin yet?"

"Only Malfoy, he stormed out of the room when he found out that they had got separated. They were supposed to stay together no matter what happened, never seen Malfoy look so angry."

"Have they captured anyone yet?"

"Yes some girl. Works for Dumbledore."

"Is she in the order?"

"She's not talking. But most likely she is. Walter is having a hard time getting anything out of her."

"Are they going to get Malfoy to talk to her?"

"Probably. But I would not want to be her. Bad temper he's got."

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Putting Baldwin with him? How stupid are they? No wonder he's dead! _Draco Malfoy walked down the deserted corridor, thought's flying through his mind. He had just finished talking with Baldwin, he could clearly see that there was something Baldwin wasn't telling him. Although, when he was just about to find out what really happened, one of the men called them both town to the meeting chamber, which was located in the far eat wing. With Baldwin at his heels, he saw the door he was looking for. Storming into the room he saw a dozen men sitting around a circular table. Quickly finding an empty chair he sat down.

"There was a murder of one of our own last night," said Leonid Andreyev. "Baldwin here, said they got separated along the way, although we are still wondering why?" Glancing at Baldwin then turning to Malfoy.

"We saw something in the tree's," the man names Baldwin spoke up abruptly. Shaking with fear he continued, "He told me to go distract it while he ran the other way, that's all that I know."

"Malfoy, is there anymore he's not telling us?"

"No."

"Alright then. Walter how is it coming with the girl?" questioned Andreyev.

"Not good, she wont talk."

"Keep on asking her questions and start threatening her. She'll talk. Malfoy," he said facing him one more time, "if she still wont answer anything you will be talking to her. Meeting dismissed."

They all stood up and walked out of the room briskly.

oooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was sitting at the long black table located at number 12 Grimwald Place. How could everything go wrong? He had planned the mission out. It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be gone. What had gone wrong? He kept flipping through the papers with the plan in it. Everything in it was precise. How would they know what was happening? Someone must have been feeding information to them, but the question was, who? Only a few members knew about the plan, people that were definitely trustworthy.

Ron had silently slipped into the chair across from Harry. He didn't want to disturb him. Harry was trying to figure out what had happened two nights ago. He had been sitting there for a day now, flipping through the files and files of documents. A few people had tried to get him to talk about anything besides what had happened, but he had ignored them completely.

Ron had also hidden up in his room until a certain mother of his had sent him a howler. Then, he had realized that moping around wasn't the solution to finding Hermione, so now he was sitting in front of Harry, trying to get up the courage to talk to him. Harry always blamed everything that happened on himself. When in reality, it was not his fault. Of course, Harry had planned out the plan, but something unexpected had happened out there something that no one had thought of. After thinking those last few thoughts, Ron decided that as Harry's best friend, he should be the one talking to him.

"Harry." No answer.

"Harry." Completely silent.

At this point, Ginny walked in to kitchen.

"Harry Potter," she said. Still he would not even look up to the one person he held personal feeling's for.

"Fine then," she said. She leaned over the table, took the papers he was staring at, and chucked them at the wall.

"Bloody Hell! I was reading that!"

"I do not care. You are being a complete jerk to everyone. Not answering them because Hermione is missing and you want everyone to feel sorry for you. Shame on you, Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"I do not want people to feel sorry for me. They should be running away from me! Everybody I get close to ends up getting hurt!" Harry yelled right back, standing up.

"You are pathetic! If you went missing, do you know what she would do? She would come looking for you. She would not just sit around; she would find out what happened. She would get to the bottom of this. Both of you need to realize that something needs to be done here!" she yelled.

"I-I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Harry said, sitting back in his chair and putting his head into his hands.

"I know, Harry. I know how you feel, but you have to realize this is war. People will get hurt," she said softer, getting on her knee's beside him.

Harry lifted up his head and stared at Ginny for a long time.

"Your right," he said just above a whisper.

oooooooooooooooooooo

In a molding cell sat Hermione Granger. Knees pulled up right to her chest, she was curled in the fetal position. She was starving and beyond exhausted. She was sure she had been through hell. At least that is what her body was feeling. She was head to toe in bruises and cuts. She could even feel at the back of her neck a deep gash with dried blood surrounding it. Her body kept on telling her she needed rest or she wouldn't survive this. But she refused to sleep. If she fell asleep, they would hit her with a curse and she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Hermione was strong mentally. She could take anything from them. She wasn't afraid. She has had worse experiences in the past, thing's that have been forbidden for anyone to talk about. She cringed as she thought about the one time in her life where she was afraid. She then remembered the days before that, where she was, young, carefree and smart to boot, but times changed. War was among us and experiences changed her life. She remembered the boy that had loved her. The boy. But now as she thought about it, he wasn't a boy. He had made a man's decision. She remembered the first time that they actually met. Sure she had seen him walk down the hallways, and torment everyone, even call her a mudblood, but that was before she got to know him, she had got to see what he was really like on the inside. As she slipped in and out of consciousness, the drowsiness finally taking over her body, she remembered their first moment….

oooooooooooooooooooo

A cold voice awoke her from her sleep.

"Granger, my god, stop slacking around, we have to do our patrols!"

Draco Malfoy the one person that would have absolutely no sympathy for a person that was truly exhausted from the busy week of homework, meeting's and planning.

"Alright." She said yawning while getting up.

They both walked out the door. It was Friday night and there was sure to be some students wandering around. She looked to the side of her and noticed how different he looked. He too looked tired and exhausted, having the same week as she had. But it wasn't that, it was something different, such as a burden that was laid out in front of him that he couldn't side step. Probably exam's she thought. Their N.E.W.T exams were only three months away and there were 7 years of notes to memorize. Not only that, but Dumbledore had given them, the head boy and girl, the wonderful duty of arranging the graduation ball. It was going to be a long horrible 3 months filled with no spare minutes for anything. That is why she had been having a quick nap on the sofa; she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep anymore.

"What do you think we should have for the color scheme for the ball?" she asked abruptly.

"Don't ask me these questions right now, it's not for 3 months and honestly it's on the bottom of my very long list of priorities right now," he said truthfully.

"But we do have to get started planning this soon, we don't want it to be a total disaster."

"You don't want it tobea horrible disaster." He remarked.

"Are you saying you don't even care about the last night at Hogwarts? The one we will remember for the rest of our lives?" Hermione asked stopping right in their tracks.

"No not really"

"And why is that?" she asked him as he turned towards her.

"It's stupid. I'm glad to be getting away from this place."

"You don't mean that." She said turning her head away from him.

"Of course I do! Out there, outside of these bloody halls is where the real world is. It's where everything matters. Nobody is going to care what house you came from or what grades you have all that matter's is going to be power and war. Honestly war is out there waiting for us and I'll be glad to take it head on!"

"That's all you want to do is fight? War is not everything, what about a family and people you hold closest to you?"

"I don't know, whatever comes, a long the way. Life is a journey." He said sarcastically.

Hermione had no idea what to think of. She had not been expecting this sudden realization from him. Hermione had grown up in a loving and caring home and had believed that love and hard work was the best thing for anyone. Her parents constantly told her war and killing was never the answer and everything could be worked out without blood shed. Hermione had always believed that until she had met Harry Potter, her best friend. He was constantly fighting for everything and anything he could never control, his parents being murdered, having to grow up in a home that treated him cruelly, it had never ended for him. He was always expected to save the day. So Hermione had become accustomed to fighting, but always in the back of her mind she new,that if she could, she would stop a war before ever help start one.

After that night they started talking about life in general. His thoughts were always a bit more end of the world type but she started understanding things about life she would never even have thought of. They were not friends, she kept on assuring herself, just acquaintances. Acquaintances that share views on life.

Even though Harry and Ron were her best friends she started pulling away from them. Slowly though. Her life revolved around homework, classes, and the back table in the library Hermione and Draco would sneak to every night. She started enjoying Draco's company. Surprisingly enough Harry and Ron didn't notice at first, they thought that she was worried about exams. Ginny was the first one to notice that something was changing about Hermione. She watched Hermione very carefully for a few weeks. Always noticing that she left very quickly after meals and classes, always with the same excuse, homework and Head Girl duties. But in the end she came to the conclusion that Hermione was there best friend and she would tell her if something was going on.

oooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Review! ****Looking fora BETA please email me your profile.**


End file.
